Destinados
by Ayrin99
Summary: SPOILERS 3x23 Mon-el sabe que debe marcharse tras la noticia que acaba de recibir, es lo que debe hacer aunque para ello deba despedirse de nuevo del amor de su vida. ¿Qué ocurriría si no fuese capaz de hacerlo?


**¡Holaa!**

 **Llevo un par de días decepcionada con el final que le han dado a la historia de Karamel, pues tras dos años mostrándonos que estaban destinados no creo que haya sido el adecuado, lo que me ha hecho pensar el por qué ellos no pueden ser felices.**

 **He escrito este One-shot para describir como me hubiese gustado a mí que hubiese terminado la temporada o, por lo menos, su historia.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la decisión era clara en su mente, sabía lo que quería, jamás podría dudarlo, por lo que no tuvo reparo en disculparse con aquella que hasta ese momento seguía siendo su mujer.

Puede que ninguno de los dos hubiese imaginado que ese iba a ser su final, pero muy en el fondo lo sabían, ambos eran conscientes de que habían estado condenados a distanciarse desde el momento que su mirada se cruzó con esos ojos azules que tanto había deseado volver a ver. Sin embargo, admitirlo nunca había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, queriendo evitar el hacerse daño, pero en este momento era necesario, debía afirmar que permanecería en ese presente, su tiempo, aquel al que creía pertenecer.

Imra, por su parte, pareció comprender que era lo que él necesitaba, dejándole marchar, pues en sus propias palabras, "Su matrimonio no debería haber sucedido". Y sí, tal vez él estuviese de acuerdo en aquello, pero no podía negar que durante ese tiempo que habían estado juntos había crecido, había aprendido a respetarla sin ni siquiera tener que pensar en sus acciones, se había convertido en el hombre que Kara confió que en algún momento sería.

Por una vez en su vida todo parecía marchar como debía, habiendo podido tomar sus propias decisiones sin temer cuáles serían las consecuencias, sintiéndose feliz con ellas. Por fin se cumplirían sus más anhelados sueños.

Sin embargo, Brainy... , él había sido el encargado de destrozar sus ilusiones con su noticia, ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en hacer que volviese a renunciar a todo de nuevo? Sinceramente, era algo que no lograba comprender, pues no entendía que fuese tan difícil el poder ser feliz, luchar, al lado de la persona que amaba, pero como héroe sabía que debía regresar, que no podía fallarle al futuro.

Le dolía el pensar en dejarlo todo atrás, verdaderamente lo hacía, sobretodo cuando ya había tomado una decisión, la de quedarse, ¿por qué el destino siempre estaba en contra? Quería negarse a marcharse, era lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo, pero su mente, más sensata le intentaba indicar el camino correcto y era marcharse.

Tal vez, si todo salía bien, podría pedirla que se marchase con él, debía intentarlo aunque estuviese prácticamente seguro de que no lo haría.

Aún así no perdió la ilusión de volver a luchar al lado de Kara, de Supergirl, de su mentora, aquella que, a pesar de todo, seguía creyendo en él y estaba seguro de que jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

Admiración, eso fue lo que sintió cuando vio el valor con el que sujetaba la Harun-el, piedra que podía herirla con facilidad, hecho que no la impidió continuar con lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, pues podía asegurar que ninguno de los allí presentes tenía muy claro lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque no podía negar el miedo que le inundó en el momento que como Kara, Reign y Sam caían inconscientes sobre el suelo. Su corazón se mantuvo encogido en un puño durante esos minutos, los cuales parecían eternos, únicamente deseando que todo regresase a la normalidad.

Todos habían observado con detenimiento como el cuerpo de Reign se deshacía convirtiéndose en polvo, habían vencido, no tenía duda de ello, hecho que le permitió relajarse, pero principalmente cuando las vio abrir los ojos, fijando los suyos en los de Kara, dos cometas.

Debía reconocerlo, seguía doliendo el perderlo todo de nuevo, el renunciar a ella de nuevo, sabía que no iba a ser sencillo el superarlo, no estaba seguro de poder volver a hacerlo.

La observó desde la distancia, había estado distanciándose un poco de ella desde que habían regresado del Santuario, sin saber cómo iba a poder decirla la noticia, cómo enfrentarse a hacerla daño de nuevo. A pesar de todo, terminó acercándose a ella, deteniéndose un poco para volver a observarla, finalmente atreviendose a hablar.

-Lo has conseguido- habló consiguiendo que se girase sorprendida, mirándole con interrogante.- Como en un mito griego has bajado al inframundo has apuñalado al monstruo de las tres cabezas y has salvado a Persefone- comentó observando como Kara fruncía el ceño levemente, pero sin llegar a perder la sonrisa.

-Creo que en el mito Persefone come semillas de granada y es obligada a quedarse en el reino de Hades para siempre- le corrigió, hecho que no le importó, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Y eso tan solo refuerza mi punto de vista, porque los dioses griegos no tienen nada que ver contigo- la sonrió de vuelta fijándose en como ella parecía no querer terminar de reírse.

-No hubiese podido conseguirlo sin ti- las palabras de Kara tan solo fueron un susurro mientras él negaba con la cabeza riéndose levemente antes de mostrar seriedad.

-No, eso no es cierto- aseguró apoyándose sobre la piedra del balcón consiguiendo que Kara le mirase expectante ante sus palabras, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual.- Esta..., esta victoria es tuya- afirmó con una leve sonrisa, sin poder evitar añadir.- Ha sido perfecta.

Frunció el ceño con incomprensión cuando la vio girar la cabeza para volver a centrarse en la ciudad, reconociendo el gesto en su cara, lo había visto muchas otras veces. Era obvio que algo la ocurría, algo que la estaba preocupando y atosigando.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- no pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad y, en parte, preocupación.

Kara le miró durante unos segundos distrayendose de sus pensamientos, pero volviendo a mirar hacia la ciudad como si no supiese como responder esa pregunta, por lo que esperó sabiendo que no debía presionarla.

-Antes de que nos fuésemos a Argo creí que podría ser Kara Zor-el, tan solo una habitante- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios según iba hablando.-Sentí que estaría en casa- le admitió haciéndole asentir, sí, el compartía parte de esos sentimientos.- Pero cuando estábamos luchando contra Reign y las brujas tuve un momento, me di cuenta de que Argo City no es mi casa nunca más- su voz se entrecortó por unos segundos.- National City lo es, la Tierra lo es y mi misión es protegerla- aseguró mirando la ciudad con cierta añoranza como si durante los dos días que habían estado allí la hubiese dado tiempo a echar de menos esta su ciudad.- Quiero decir, toda mi vida está aquí.

-Sí- murmuró agachando la cabeza, su opción de pedirla que se fuese con él se desvaneció en su mente sabiendo que no sería posible, pues no podía obligarla a elegir entre él y estar donde ella se sentía agusto, al lugar al que pertenecía.

-Desordenado, complejo, intentando ser Kara y una superherohina- describió con alivio.- Es... Es quien soy- se señaló con una sonrisa.

Asintió levemente con un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo explicarla la situación? Bien sabían los dioses que no quería hacerla daño, que era lo último que en estos momentos quería conseguir, por lo que para qué negarlo, el temor le inundaba. Sin embargo, era consciente de que en algún momento debía hacerlo y cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor.

-Me ha encantado haber luchado a tu lado- las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiese detenerlas, necesitando unos segundo para continuar hablando.- Haber estado ahí en lo bueno, en lo malo, en los días difíciles- intentó sonreír a pesar de todo, siendo, en parte, contagiado por ella, quien le sonreía, pero esto no dejaba de ser difícil.- Por un momento creí que este podía ser mi lugar, mi tiempo... - no pudo evitar desviar la mirada mientras sentía como sus ojos se enlagrimaban palabra tras palabra, queriendo evitar el que se escaparan.- Pero hoy me he enterado de algunas complicaciones..., acerca del futuro- explicó observando como Kara perdía la sonrisa y sus ojos se enlagrimaban, hecho que le destrozó, no podía volver a herirla.- Tengo que regresar- afirmó sin querer hacerlo sin comprender cómo ella podía estar asintiendo, cómo estaba siendo capaz de dejarle marchar de nuevo.- No puedo abandonar a la Legión o al mundo que prometí proteger cuando más me necesitan- la explicó, sabiendo que era lo coherente.

-Lo sé, sé que no puedes- le sonrió levemente.- No serías el hombre que eres si no lo hicieses- hizo una pequeña pausa.- El hombre al que tanto admiro- comentó consiguiendo que su corazón se detuviese, los ojos de Kara enlagrimados, brillando con fuerza, dos cometas, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

En ese momento no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo el nudo en su garganta mientras trataba de contener el sollozo que luchaba por escapar de su garganta, conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque estaba seguro de que pronto alguna conseguiría resbalar por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, quiso quitarle importancia a la situación, quiso sonreír, pues se negaba a que esta despedida se asimilase a la que había ocurrido hacia a penas un año en ese tiempo, en ese presente.

-Supongo que ambos tenemos una misión que cumplir- trató de reírse para conseguir que ella sonriese.

Por unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron atrapados en aquellos ojos azules que reconocería en cualquier parte, que tanto había echado de menos y que lo único que estaban haciendo era perforar su alma.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía aguantar ahí durante más tiempo, no cuando sabía que iba a terminar por romperse. Se giró sobre si mismo para marcharse, sintiendo como la actitud de Kara cambiaba, mostrando como se sentía verdaderamente tras lo que él acababa de decirla y, la verdad, le hubiese encantado abrazarla para despedirse, pero no estaba muy seguro de si sería capaz de soltarla tras ello.

Pudo sentir su mirada en su espalda, lo que le hizo detenerse en sus pasos, dudando. Finalmente decidió girarse para volver a mirarla.

-Hey- quiso atraer su atención, tampoco es que lo necesitase, Kara ya le estaba mirando, por lo que la lanzó el anillo de la Legión pudiendo encontrar incomprensión en su cara.- Era solo cuestión de tiempo el que consiguieses uno- sonrió a la vez que ella lo observaba en su mano.

-Gracias- le sonrió en apenas un susurro.

-En caso de que alguna vez me necesites- añadió queriendo indicar que era una manera en la que ambos podían estar juntos.

Tras mirarla una última vez volvió a girarse para marcharse definitivamente, bueno, tal vez para intentarlo, pues no pudo evitar detenerse en el momento que estuvo seguro de que no era visto por Kara. Tan solo necesitó de unos segundos para que las lágrimas abandonasen definitivamente sus ojos, destrozado por tener que dejarla atrás, por haberlo hecho definitivamente cuando sabía que no era capaz.

Tras siete años no imaginó que volvería a verla, que volvería a luchar a su lado, pero, sobre todo, no imaginó que volvería a perderla, no cuando la decisión de quedarse había estado tan clara en su mente durante estas últimas semanas.

Suspiró. No podía. Estaba seguro de ello. No estaba preparado para perderlo todo de nuevo y, sinceramente, no temía el reconocerlo. Aunque una parte de él se mostraba intranquila sin saber si el futuro estaría a salvo, necesitaba asegurarse.

Buscó a Imra en el DEO, sabiendo que Brainy le impediría la idea de quedarse atrás, así que era algo que debía hablar con ella, por lo menos consultarlo, pero tras no encontrarla supo a donde debía dirigirse.

Al entrar en la nave Imra se giró hacia él con interrogante como si estuviese intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que él estaba haciendo allí.

-¿No ibas a quedarte?- le preguntó directamente, lo que le hizo asentir pasando a agachar la cabeza.

-Brainy me ha explicado lo que ha ocurrido en el futuro- empezó a hablar.- Necesitáis ayuda- apuntó a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, necesitamos la ayuda de Winn, no la tuya, Mon-el- le respondió acercándose a él.- Este es tu tiempo, tienes que quedarte- le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Vais a estar bien?- cuestionó con preocupación, necesitaba estar seguro.

-¿A caso lo dudas?- le preguntó Imra de vuelta.- Mon-el, nos reunistes a todos para formar la Legión, nos enseñastes como ser héroes, nos ofreciste un camino, una misión- le sonrió consiguiendo que él sonriese de vuelta.- Has hecho más que suficiente por nosotros, puedo asegurarte que vamos a estar bien- le afirmó haciéndole asentir levemente.

-Gracias- sonrió levemente antes de despedirse y marcharse, esta vez definitivamente.

Pronto se encontró andando por la calle sin saber a dónde dirigirse, pues, después de todo, no estaba seguro de si Kara iba a recibirle y tampoco quería presionarla. Esta razón le hizo deambular sin destino alguno durante por lo menos una hora, reconociendo al lugar al que le habían llevado sus pies.

Miró el edificio con cierta incertidumbre, ¿debía hacerlo?¿Sería mejor esperar a mañana? Suspiró, de nuevo su cerebro y corazón estaban divididos, siendo el primero el que le indicaba que, tal vez, Kara no le quería allí. Sin embargo, volvió a seguir a su corazón siendo consciente de que debía hacerlo.

Se detuvo en la puerta, hacía años que no se encontraba allí. Sacudió las manos queriendo eliminar su nerviosismo antes de atreverse a llamar a la puerta.

-¡Voy!- pudo escuchar a Kara gritar desde el otro lado, esperando pacientemente a que abriese, tomándose directamente con sus ojos.- ¿Mon-el?- la incomprensión se reflejó en su rostro.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- le preguntó buscando que él hablase.

-Uh..., no, no ha pasado nada- respondió sin saber cómo iba a sincerarse.- ¿Podemos hablar?- cuestionó viéndola asentir levemente mientras le permitía entrar al interior del apartamento.

Lo observó todo con detenimiento, nada había cambiado mucho, todo parecía encontrarse donde él lo recordaba, sintiendo como miles de recuerdos asaltaban su mente, lo que le hizo sonreír levemente mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes esperando que Kara se sentase en frente.

Esto le recordó al momento en el que admitió que recordaba haberla besado por primera vez, aquel momento en el que describió por primera vez la intensidad con la que sus ojos brillaban, similar a los que le miraban ahora mismo, expectantes ante la espera de una explicación.

-Sé que te he dicho que iba a marcharme, pero no puedo hacerlo- dijo agachado la cabeza, apoyandola sobre sus manos mientras buscaba la manera de seguir hablando.

-¿Y los problemas?¿Tu misión?- le preguntó de golpe.

-No me necesitan- se atrevió a mirarla.- He hablado con Imra, pueden con esto, están preparados para resultar victoriosos- explicó antes de añadir.- Tú tampoco necesitas mi ayuda, Kara...- las palabras parecían agolparse en su garganta.- Siempre lo has demostrado y lo vas a seguir haciendo, pero me encantaría el seguir luchando a tu lado...- terminó susurrando la última parte, pero fijándose en como ella trataba de ocultar su tímida sonrisa.

-Me encantaría- le miró directamente a los ojos.

Sonrió levemente al escucharla, no podía esperar a volver a combatir el crimen a su lado.

Se atrevió a levantarse causando que ella hiciese lo mismo, hecho que le hizo entender que iba a acompañarle a la puerta, pero no pudo evitar detenerse.

-Supongo que nos vemos mañana- dijo mirándola.

-Sí, claro, tenemos que pensar en un nombre para ti- le sonrió consiguiendo que él se ríese levemente a la vez que sonreía, la verdad es que debían hacerlo.

Una vez más su mirada se encontró atrapada en esos dos ojos azules que tanto había echado de menos, que le miraban con detenimiento que ya no presentaban lágrimas en ellos como habían hecho antes, pero que continuaban almacenando ese brillo.

-Cometas- no pudo impedir que escapase sus labios en un mero susurro.

Como si de un imán se tratase se vio atraído hacia ella y aunque por un momento pensó que no debía hacerlo, finalmente supo que no tenía nada que perder en estos momentos al igual que la primera vez que la besó.

Sus labios contactaron con los de ella por sorpresa, pues pudo sentir como intentaba renegar de aquel beso, pero terminó por responderle mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Sinceramente, podía asegurar que ninguno de los dos quería romperlo, creyendo que en el momento que lo hiciese Kara desaparecería de entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, para cuando lo hicieron pudo encontrar las lágrimas en el rostro de Kara, las misma que se estaban almacenando en sus propios ojos a la vez que se atrevía a abrazarla.

-No te marches nunca- la escuchó susurrar con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, lo que consiguió que su corazón se encogiese en un puño.

-Nunca, Kara- la separó un poco para agarrar su cara.- Te lo prometo- besó su frente con delicadeza antes de volver a abrazarla.

Siete años y diez meses echando de menos día tras día el estar con ella, el tenerla entre sus brazos, por lo que podía asegurar que nunca más se atrevería a perderla.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


End file.
